


One Last Roadtrip

by shinchiisanakyojin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, I don't know how else to tag this, Idiots in Love, M/M, No bashing towards Luna., Not Canon Compliant, Open Relationships, Secret Relationship, This tag defines them so well., a tiny bit of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinchiisanakyojin/pseuds/shinchiisanakyojin
Summary: Noctis leaves Insomnia with his friends to see the world before he marries Lady Lunafreya. Prompto tries to get a hold of his feelings during said trip.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hm... Hello! (´ヮ`")
> 
> I have no idea what I'm doing in this fandom, but I've read so many fics and saw so many fanarts that I ended up writing this! Hahaha! Just wanted a cute fic with those two. (つω•̀) I hope you enjoy it!

If someone asked when it had started, Prompto would not know what to answer. Somewhere between simply wanting a friend and spending almost everyday together, his crush on Noctis had been born. And now, Prompto found himself in this situation.

It all started with a simple call: Noctis offering him a seat on the Regalia so he could go on a “bachelor trip”, so to speak, before Noctis could marry the woman he had been promised to. Excited about the possibility of an adventure and the company of Noctis twenty four hours a day, for several days – Maybe weeks! - Prompto accepted it straightaway.

Now, Prompto sat on the front seat, beside Ignis and stealing glances at Noctis from the back view mirror. Unaware of the attention he was receiving, Noctis slept peacefully with his head hanging to the side. Ignis was too focused on driving and Gladio too focused on his book to notice Prompto’s heartbeat, which he assumed was louder than the sweet purr of the Regalia.

“Prompto, please check the map. I believe there’s a hotel around here.” Ignis asked.

“Oh, sure.” Prompto was glad to find something that could take his mind off the sleeping prince. “We just passed route 57, right?”

“58.” Ignis corrected him.

“Really? Okay.” Prompto accompanied the road with his index finger until he found a hotel. “It’s not on this road, but there’s one if we take the left at the next intersection and switch to route 59.”

“Very well.” Ignis did as Prompto had recommended and they found the hotel about an hour later.

Noctis finally woke up from his slumber and scratched his eyes. Prompto pretended to look at his camera while his eyes focused on the skin from Noctis stomach, poking out of his shirt as he stretched. Prompto wondered if it felt as soft and smooth as it looked. Gladio put a hand on his shoulder and Prompto flinched, turning to face him.

“Come on, let’s go in.” Gladio said.

“Uh, yeah, sure.” Prompto smiled and headed inside.

As Prompto followed his friends, a form appeared from behind, so close to him he could almost feel its touches.

“What were you looking at?” Noctis asked, the corner of his mouth risen.

“Huh!? Me!?” Prompto’s eyes widened and he could feel his cheeks and ears burning.

“Huh… Yeah. On the camera.” Noctis rose an eyebrow.

“Oh, yeah, sure. Huh-” Prompto had no idea. The camera was not even on. He turned it on quickly and found a picture he had taken by accident of the lower part of his body, sitting in the car.

“What were you looking at, you weirdo?” Noctis laughed and teasingly punched Prompto’s arm, leaving him behind.

“I-It’s not that! It was an accident!” Prompto flushed violently as he rushed to reach the group.

 

\-------------

 

After dinner, Gladio and Ignis headed out to buy a few items. Being left alone no longer made Prompto eager, but instead it made him terrified. He feared he might succumb to his overwhelming feelings and simply grab Noctis by the hair and kiss him; so slowly and intensely they would never stop.

“What?” Noctis asked, holding the shampoo, towel and soap for his shower.

Prompto, taken out of his dreamland, realized he had been staring. Without a proper answer he simply shrugged.

“Nothing. Just lost in thought.”

“Okay, then.” Noctis let out a breath of amusement and got into the bathroom.

Prompto sat on the window sill, trying to calm his beating heart so desperately he squeezed his shirt where his heart would be. His other hand pressed against his eyes so hard his vision was blurred when Ignis and Gladio returned and started preparing dinner.

When Noctis came out, he wore pants and his towel rested on his head. Prompto did not dare to look at his naked chest for more than five seconds before heading to the shower himself. He hated himself for having his body react to the sight of his best friend. He felt as if he was the worst person on the planet for doing so, and yet it would not go away until he _made it_ go away.

As he returned to their shared bedroom his gaze was low and his self-esteem was reaching negative levels. He did not talk much during dinner, leaving the idle chatting to his friends as he realized he would have to spend the night sleeping next to the man he had just fantasized about. Wonderful.

“Hey.” Noctis whispered. So close Prompto could smell his toothpaste.

“Yeah?” Prompto tried not to swallow so loudly.

“You okay? You were really quiet during dinner.” Noctis furrowed his brows.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” Prompto tried to focus on Noctis forehead instead of his eyes. They were always so intense he forgot to breathe.

“If you say so. Tell me if something is wrong, okay?” Noctis said and lay on his back.

Prompto nodded and closed his eyes.

 

\-------------

 

Hiding a crush the size of the planet is not so easy when you spend twenty four hours a day, seven days a week, with the object of your affections. It’s even harder when you sleep together, eat together and bathe together under the moonlight.

Prompto kept an eye on their surroundings as Noctis bathed in the river. It was an effort to keep himself calm and paying attention to any unusual activity and not on his beloved prince, wet and completely nude right in front of him.

“Hey, Prompto!” Noctis shouted, approaching the river bank. “Can you help me out here? I think there’s something in my hair. I can’t take it off.” Noctis dried himself, put on his pants and sat on the river bank.

Prompto’s brain shouted at him to refuse, to keep his distance and do not approach. His heart, however, had already ordered his body to move towards his friend. He found himself kneeling behind Noctis, trying to get a river plant so entwined in Noctis’ hair it was almost like it belonged there.

“This might take a while.” Prompto laughed.

“I’m counting on you.” Noctis joked and yet the sentence made Prompto’s heart skip a beat.

It took so long Noctis’s body was dry and Prompto had sat down behind him.

“Alright, I think I got everything out.”

Prompto told Noctis before making the mistake of sliding his fingers between Noctis dark locks to search for any remains of the plant. Noctis hair was soft and his skin was refreshing from the cold water. Unable to resist, Prompto closed his eyes, massaging Noctis’s scalp. In a few moments, Noctis was gently leaning his head against Prompto’s fingers. Prompto gladly supported the light weight, his breathing becoming somewhat erratic to match the desperate beating of his heart.

Suddenly, Noctis’s phone rang and the moment was over. Prompto backed away and rose in embarrassment and Noctis fell back, supporting himself on his right arm. Prompto flushed violently and turned away from Noctis to cover his face with his hands. Noctis grabbed his phone and accepted the call.

“Hello. Yeah, we’re done. We’ll be right back.” Noctis said. “Gladio is calling us back. They want to bathe.”

“Yeah, of course. Almost forgot!” Prompto turned and chuckled. “Let’s go!”

Noctis nodded and smiled, putting on his shirt on the way to the camp.

“Oh, thanks for the massage, by the way. It felt good.”

Noctis said it so innocently Prompto was overwhelmed with guilt and self-loathing. He was definitely the worst.

 

\-------------

 

It was a few days later when the group agreed to pay to stay at the caravan near Wiz Chocobo Post. Prompto was glad to realize there were still _some_ things that could completely take his mind off Noctis. The group spend the day riding, feeding and playing with Chocobos and Prompto enjoyed it to the fullest. Yet, as they prepared for bed, everything returned to the usual and so did Prompto’s feelings.

Noctis and Gladio slept peacefully on their beds while Prompto helped Ignis by drying the dishes. Or thoughtlessly rubbing the same spot on a plate as his eyes glanced at Noctis from time to time. Same thing.

“Prompto.” Ignis called.

“Huh? Yes?” Prompto turned to Ignis, finally properly wiping the whole plate and putting it away.

“A word?” Ignis said and stepped outside.

Prompto followed him until they were both relatively far away. Ignis sighed, adjusted his glasses and crossed his arms before speaking. Prompto knew he was getting scolded and started to think of what he had done this time.

“Prompto, I have a feeling you’ve been quite… Affectionate towards Your Highness recently.”

There was something about the way Ignis used Noctis’s title that made Prompto anxious.

“What? What do you mean?” Prompto tried to laugh it off.

“You seem in love with him.” Ignis was not one to waste any words.

“M-Me? No way! Come on, Ignis.” Prompto’s attempt to dismiss Ignis’s perception proved itself even less effective the second time.

“Listen, we don’t have time for this little game. What I need you to understand is: He is a prince. An engaged prince, to marry a princess. This trip is nothing but an attempt to take his mind off the wedding so he doesn’t feel even more pressured than he already is.”

Prompto was quiet, looking down at the touching tips of his fingers. Ignis was right and he knew it. Noctis could never and _would_ never be his. Prompto knew this from the start, but for a while he wondered if, at least, he could have him for now. All he wanted was an opportunity to have someone as loving and intimate by his side for while. Someone like Noctis. To know what it felt like to love and be loved.

“I don’t mean to be rude or make you feel bad. If things were different, who knows, perhaps you could be together. But we can’t change the way they are, so you have to accept it. Please.”

“I understand.” Prompto said. “I will try to keep my distance.”

“Thank you.” Ignis took a deep breath. “Come, let’s return.”

 

\-------------

 

As they reached Spelcray Haven, near Cape Caem, Prompto felt like his heart would refuse to function at some point from beating so hard all day long. The initial plan was to travel Leige, Duscae and Cleigne in a counterclockwise motion, but with Noctis insistence to see the shore as soon as possible, they decided to make it clockwise. They arrived early and, by the time the camp was set, it was a little past two. Prompto sat by the haven’s edge, his legs dangling as he photographed the horizon. Having finished setting up the chairs, Noctis sat by his side.

“Hey.”

“Oh, hi, Noctis.” Prompto smiled.

“Can I see?” Noctis gestured to the camera and Prompto showed him the camera. “That’s nice.”

Noctis told him, scooting closer and leaning in to get a better view of the small screen.

“Here, you can take it.” Prompto offered Noctis the camera.

Noctis took it with furrowed brows and looked through the pictures.

“You’re getting really good!” Noctis smiled and Prompto turned his face away not to see it. “Hey, how about this: You teach me some photography techniques and I teach you how to fish!”

Prompto took a moment to consider if this was appropriate. In the end, he decided it was _not_ inappropriate and, lacking a reason to deny the offer, he accepted. And in less than fifteen minutes, they were fishing together on the nearby fishing spot.

Noctis explained the basic mechanics of fishing, including details about the rod, the baits and the line. Prompto heard the main points, the rest of the time he stared at Noctis’s moving lips. It looked as though they requested a kiss.

“So, here. You can have my rod since you don’t have one.” Noctis said and handed it over to Prompto.

“Hey! What do you mean by that? I have one, okay?” Prompto could not resist the joke and gestures to his pants.

“No.” Noctis laughed, pushing Prompto away. “Don’t you dare. You’re not ruining fishing for me.”

“Ohhh, you have a very nice rod, prince Noctis!”

“Ew! No! Stop! Give me that!” Noctis laughed and took the rod back. “I’m not teaching you anything. Go away!”

“No, no, no! Sorry! Come on, give me the rod back!”

“Fine.” Noctis sighed and handed it over again.

“...Thanks for giving me your rod, prince Noctis.” Prompto smiled widely and received a series of punches on the shoulder in return. “Ow, ow, ow! Sorry! Sorry! Stop!”

Prompto laughed, falling to the ground to defend himself while Noctis nearly threw himself on top of him. Prompto held Noctis’s fists, keeping them in place for defense. It had been amusing until Prompto noticed how close they were.

Noctis knelt, his hip touching Prompto’s side as he put all his weight in Prompto’s hands. Prompto used the strength of his arms to hold Noctis for a while but, with time, they slowly got tired and he had to support his elbows on the dock. With that, Noctis was even closer. Prompto realized he continued to approach even after Prompto had rested his elbows.

Their eyes met and Noctis opened his fists, entwining his fingers with Prompto’s before pushing his hands against the dock. Prompto felt dizzy with the proximity, his mind went blank as he felt Noctis’s breath on him. It felt like too much, yet not enough until their lips finally touched.

Prompto closed his eyes and waited. The first touch was simple, quick and delicate, much like the second. The third took a moment longer, but was still so gentle Prompto forgot where they were, imagining himself lying on a cloud.

Suddenly, Noctis let go of his hands and supported himself on Prompto’s shoulder to rise. Prompto, having been brought back to reality, opened his eyes to meet Noctis’s widened ones.

“What the fuck?” Noctis mumbled under his breath. “What-What was that!?”

Noctis touched his own lips, now sitting up on his feet and staring at his partner. Prompto supported himself on his elbows, glancing up at the camp. Gladio and Ignis seemed to be inside the tent. He turned his eyes back to Noctis who kept the tips of his fingers against his lips and a puzzled expression.

“I-” Prompto tried to think of something to say, but nothing came to mind.

“What-” Noctis let out a nervous chuckle. “What happened? Why did we-? Did we just kiss!?”

Prompto sat up, opened his mouth, but his mind was still as blank as it could be. He was unsure if Noctis had enjoyed or regretted the kiss and felt the second option was much more plausible.

“It’s okay. I won’t tell anyone, I promise. No one needs to know.” Prompto said.

“That’s not the problem here!” Noctis rose his voice.

“I’m sorry.” Prompto was not sure why he was apologizing, but felt like it was the best course of action. He should know better than to kiss the engaged prince of his country.

“Why are you apologizing? I was the one who kissed you.” Noctis furrowed his brows.

“Yes, but you’re the prince!”

“And since when do you care about my status? That didn’t stop you from pranking me several times during this trip.” Noctis chuckled and Prompto did so too. “I’m just confused.”

“No more than me.” Prompto laughed. “I thought you liked Lady Lunafreya.”

“I do! I really do!” Noctis said. “But I also… Like you. I think.”

“You think!?” Prompto laughed, feeling much more relaxed with that statement.

“Well, it’s weird, you know!” Noctis laughed and rubbed his face. “I never thought of you like this. You were always my best friend, but suddenly I really wanted to… You know… And then when it happened I just couldn’t stop. I don’t know what happened.”

“I see.” Prompto nodded.

“...I can’t-I can’t be with you, though. You know that, right?” Noctis whispered, glancing briefly into Prompto’s eyes.

“I know.” Though it stung a little, Prompto imagined this would be much harder to hear. Perhaps he had started to accept the fact that Noctis would never be his. Still, he did not want to spend the rest of the trip suffering like he had before.

“Well, sorry for the kiss. It won’t happen again, I promise.” Noctis told him.

“Not even once more?” Prompto asked, hopeful.

“Prompto, I told you I can’t be with you. Even if I didn’t like Luna, I’d still be marrying her.”

“I didn’t ask you to be with me forever. Just,” Prompto sighed, gathering courage. “Just as long as we’re traveling together. Since you and Lady Lunafreya aren't exactly... Dating.” Prompto chuckled and Noctis nodded. 

“That's true. But won’t this make everything harder in the end?”

“Maybe. But,” Prompto took a deep breath. “I don’t mind if you don’t.”

“I don’t wanna use you to have a good time then throw you away. You’re not an object, you’re a person. A very important person. I-… I value you a lot.”

Prompto smiled widely at that.

“Then it’s fine. Look, you’re not using me if I’m giving you consent to do this. Aren’t we just establishing that, when this is over, so will us? You’d be ‘using’ me if you had lied and told me you’d be with me, just to throw me away at the end.”

“Still, this feels wrong.”

“It’s okay to say no. All I’m saying is I don’t mind. But I don’t want you to do something you’re not comfortable with.”

The easiness in which Prompto spoke surprised himself. It was as though he was finally letting all his feelings out of his chest and a weight was being lifted from his shoulders. There was no embarrassment, just confident relief; and that feeling was a first for him.

“I’ll think about it.” Noctis nodded. “Are you sure, though?”

Prompto smiled and nodded as well.

“Yes. Now, teach me to fish?” Prompto asked, taking the fishing rod and sitting by the end of the dock.

Noctis sat beside him and they fished together.

 

\-------------

 

That night Prompto felt satisfied and calm during dinner. The tension of hiding his feelings while being enamored with his best friend was gone and he could be himself again. Whether Noctis would accept his proposal or deny him did not matter as long as he had the vivid memory of Noctis’s lips on his.

The four men chatted, drank and played a few games before entering the tent to sleep. They discussed the logistics of it for the thousand time and Gladio was, once again, bullied for being so large and taking up most of the tent.

Despite their jokes, sleeping so close together did not feel so uncomfortable for Noctis and Prompto anymore. The real problem was they no longer slept, but stared at each other for several minutes, both clearly sharing a single thought. Noctis touched Prompto’s cheek and approached him.

“I thought about it.” His whisper was so low Prompto almost did not hear it.

“...And?” Prompto asked, knowing the answer.

It came in the form of a kiss and a leg between Prompto’s. This time, Prompto dared to touch Noctis’s lips with his tongue for a quick moment. Noctis barely opened his mouth, probably unsure of what to do. Prompto felt a small boost of confidence in knowing Noctis was as inexperienced as he was.

Prompto licked Noctis’s lips once more, delicately holding Noctis’s wrist. Noctis parted his lips a little more and for a while longer, allowing Prompto inside. When the kiss finally happened, Prompto’s mind went blank with pleasure again. His hand left Noctis’s wrist to grab the back of his hair. The shift induced Noctis to bring himself closer and rest his hand on Prompto’s lower back. The kiss paused.

“I’m not touching it.” Noctis said between soft giggles.

“But you’re thinking about it.” Prompto also tried to hold back his own.

“Shut up.”

“It’s okay.” Prompto flushed. “If it’s just touching.”

Noctis widened his eyes and the expression on his face seemed like a child allowed a cookie before dinner. It made Prompto want to laugh, so he covered his mouth with his hands. It worked better than expected when they helped muffle the sound of pleasure Prompto made as Noctis lowered his hand and squeezed.

“I said touch!” Prompto removed his hands and whispered, deeply flushed.

“I am.”

“You’re the worst.” Prompto said and another kiss was exchanged between them.

 

\-------------

 

They reached Altissia so fast it made Prompto want to turn back time, to the beginning of their trip. The thought of having to part ways with Noctis hurt him more than he had expected. Part of him wanted to steal Noctis and live with him somewhere far away. But the other part knew it to be wrong. Noctis, despite all, also loved Luna; and even if he did not, he still would have to marry her for the sake of their kingdoms. Prompto could not be selfish, and neither could Noctis.

Yet, Prompto found himself making a selfish request on their last day. One more day, just him and Noctis, enjoying all Altissia had to offer. Gladio and Ignis, who had clearly been aware of their relationship, did not mind. Ignis had given up being in the way after the fifth time he had caught them secretly making out. All he asked this time was for them to be discreet. A prince spending time with his friend was fine. With his lover, not so much.

With that thought in mind, both of them enjoyed the day as they usually did, excluding the public displays of affection. They did not mind missing it, though. Just being together and talking to each other was enough.

They headed back to the hotel and showered. When Prompto got out of the bathroom, Noctis was sitting on the bed, legs crossed and checking his phone. Prompto sat in front of him after grabbing some bread from a plate over the table. He offered Noctis the other one and the prince took it.

“Thank you for today.” Prompto said.

“No, I should be the one thanking you.” Noctis said, putting his phone away. “For everything. The time we spent together was...”

Noctis struggled with the words. Prompto changed positions, sitting by his side as they shared the bread. They ordered sweets and ate them while chatting about the most unrelated things. Prompto cleaned the cream of one of the sweets from the corner of Noctis’s lips with a kiss. Which lead to another, and another, before leading to deeper and more intimate caresses. Before they realized it, they lay together under the sheets, skin on skin and lungs out of breath.

“Will you come visit?” Noctis asked, caressing Prompto’s head.

“Of course I will.” Prompto glanced up, his head on Noctis’s chest. “Well, if I can. I mean, I’m still just a regular citizen.”

“...Who slept with the prince.” Noctis laughed.

“Shhh, that’s a secret.” Prompto put his index finger in front of his own lips.

“You can always visit. You don’t even need to tell us in advance. Just show up at the castle’s door and you’ll be welcome.”

“Really!?” Prompto was excited. “That’s so cool!”

“...You’re bragging about this to everyone, aren’t you?”

“Of course I am. I’m allowed in the castle whenever I want.” Prompto smirked.

There was silence for a while.

“Be kind to Lady Lunafreya. Treat her right. She deserves it.” Prompto said.

“I know. I will.”

“I know it’s not your forte, but bring her flowers once in a while. Or chocolates, or anything else she likes.”

“I know, I know!” Noctis pouted like a petulant child and Prompto laughed at it.

“And… Don’t forget me.” Prompto looked into Noctis's eyes as he said it.

Noctis sighed, caressing Prompto’s head.

“There is no way this is ever going to happen. I told you before: I never meant to use you. You were not just a fling. You meant something. You-...You still do.” Noctis said, but did not look Prompto in the eyes. Typical.

“Good.” Prompto rested his head on Noctis's chest.

“Will you be okay?” Prompto could feel Noctis’s heart beating faster as he asked.

“I will, don’t worry.”

Once again the words came out easily, reflecting Prompto’s true feelings. It would take some time to get over their parting, of course, but Noctis would be in good hands and, above all, happy. And if that was the case, Prompto would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ


End file.
